In Zero Intermediate Frequency (ZIF) and direct conversion receivers it is necessary to obtain accurate phase frequency and amplitude information from the baseband analog, In phase (I) and Quadrature phase (Q) signals. Typically, this objective is accomplished by up-converting the signal to some intermediate frequency and then demodulating the signal at that intermediate frequency. This approach utilizes up mixers and bandpass filters as well as a discriminator. The discriminator is used to demodulate the signal to recover the transmitted information. The up-conversion technique adds unreasonable complexity to the receiver and as such is not highly desired in today's cost efficient devices. The move towards audio signal processing requires the digitization of the signal utilizing analog to digital (A/D) converters. Often enough this approach is cost prohibitive. An alternative approach has been to digitize the I and Q signals and then use some digital technique to obtain the phase and frequency information. This too adds significant complexity to the receiver resulting in an unacceptably high cost. It is therefore desired to have a direct conversion receiver that does not use up conversion or costly analog-to-digital converters.